


Stone Cold

by dewa95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, Slow Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewa95/pseuds/dewa95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the feeling a person would have when he found out that the life he'd been living until then was a lie? It all started with a hauntingly beautiful man entering his peaceful life. Or did it start long before that? Long before you were even born? AU NaruSasu Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review...
> 
> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-san owns Naruto. He also owns Sasuke. Sigh….

 

Konoha Academy is an elite private High school with the biggest success rate in the entire country. The students who came out of this academy were well rounded when compared to the students from other High Schools. The students who graduated from this Academy always managed to get into the best Universities in the country and hold the best jobs after their College lives. Getting into Konoha Academy was difficult, extremely so. But once a student makes it into the Academy their lives would be set.

The students of Konoha academy were always the best in their fields be it doctors or lawyers or even chefs. The most important fact here was that they also made extremely good intelligence agents. About 12 percent of all the intelligence agents in Japan who entered the field were from this Academy. That was a record considering the fact that so many people never bothered getting into this field. But ten years ago-in the then graduating class-many of them went into the intelligence fields, be it the Police Force or the Interpol. What makes this school produce so many good agents for the Field, you ask? It is the program they have! The program that includes martial arts training, Criminal Science, Psychology and many other courses which are mandatory to all the students. The teachers themselves are mostly retired agents of the Field who are extremely knowledgeable in many aspects of life.

But not all teachers are agents-or ex-agents- for that matter. There are also teachers like me who have no experience in the intelligence field- that is those that are not skilled in any form of martial arts who just teach for the sake of teaching. But the main thing here is that all the younger teachers that teach in this school like me are former students of this Academy.

So, I, Uzumaki Naruto, am just an ordinary teacher among all the trained hard-asses that teach here. A little about myself…... I am 27 years old. My parents own one of the largest textile industries in the country. We moved to this town away from my mother's home-town about ten years ago. My best friend/sister Sakura moved with us. Her parents died in a terrible fire accident when she was really small and my father took over her guardianship from that point onwards. We both attended Konoha Academy although most students attended the Academy right from Middle School. Sakura-chan is the closest thing I have to a sister in the world. Now an Officer who works for the Police Force under a crazy old grandma called Senju Tsunade, the ultimate hard-ass, Sakura is known to be just big of a bully that Tsunade is. 

Sakura is married to _the_ hot-shot lawyer Uchiha Itachi. He belongs to the prestigious Uchiha clan who own half the city. He is a good man although he is older than Sakura by four years. Their marriage took place quite… suddenly for the lack of a better word about three years ago. They even have a son named Tobi, who turned two last May.

As for me, I teach Advanced Calculus here at the Academy. Most people would never believe me when I say ' _I teach Advanced Calculus and actually hold a Ph.D in mathematics_ ', once they look at me. You see I have blonde, spiky hair and eyes as bright and light as the sky. My sunny personality doesn't help matters either. People always assume me to be slow which I am completely not. I had Jiraiya for a teacher, there's no way anyone could be slow after learning from the Pervy Sage himself.

Presently, I am trying to sleep. Whatever I do, sleep keeps evading me tonight. I tried all the things that usually make me sleep which usually include warm milk, stomach full of ramen, and counting sheep. But none of these things seem to be affecting me. Oh well, that's what happens when you wake up in the middle of the day- 2' O clock in the afternoon to be precise- after a night spent partying with my old friends at the Academy. It's 2:00 am now and I am still awake. I had to be up in 5 hours again for the meeting at the Academy. Damn, I need to sleep and fast. There was new martial arts instructor coming to join us tomorrow at the Academy. I heard that the crazy bitch, Anko was needed back on the field. So they were recruiting someone new. Although, I hope whoever they recruited is not as crazy as that woman.

With these thoughts I could feel myself slowly succumbing to exhaustion of the past week and dreaming about stone cold black eyes.

! #$%^%$# !

_Beep….. beep_

_Beep…..beep_

The sound was breaking through the last of my sleep. I punched the alarm to make it shut up and quickly started my morning routine. I grabbed some toast at the end and waited for my ride to show up. You see my car broke down about a week ago and my former teacher Hatake Kakashi, who teaches criminal science at the Academy, was my ride.

Hatake Kakashi was once a much feared Interpol agent from what people told me. But I've never seen that side of him before. To him and most of his graduating class back then he was THE most Sadistic teacher and huge pervert who read questionable material in class (the material was actually written by the Head master Jiraiya himself! Can you believe the irony in that?). He was perpetually late to class and would give out the lamest excuses for being late. Most of the times back then we wished he would never come to class though as we would have to deal with his snarky self. No matter how well you've written the assignments he's given you, no matter how well you've written the answers in the test you'd never get an A+ from him. The highest grade he'd give was an A-. They tell me there was only one student he gave an A+ to, but that too was a one-time thing which I now believed to be a rumour. Now though, I see Kakashi-sensei as one of my supportive colleagues. Family, even. A car horn sounded pulling me out of my thoughts and alerting me to my former teacher's presence downstairs waiting for me.

 _That's strange,_ I thought. Kakashi sensei is usually always late unlike some of my colleagues at the Academy. I quickly make my way down the stairs and get into the car as he greeted me pleasantly with his smile hidden under the ever-present mask, as usual.

"Good Morning to you too, Kaka-sensei! You're unusually early today, huh. What brought this on?" I said brightly watching him shift gears.

"Jiraiya-sama threatened me and that's all I'm willing to say about the issue, and put on your seat belt Naruto," he answered primly with a bite in his tone at the end.

I felt my eyes going wide at that as I put on my seat belt. "He's threatened you before and you never complied then. Does this have to do with the new instructor at the Academy?"I asked turning sideways slightly to get a better look at his face and trying to make sense of this unnatural behavior of my former teacher.

I could see a faint smile on his face, a genuine one when compared to all the smiles I've seen gracing his face. His eyes softened and he looked genuinely happy and relieved for some reason.

"Yes, Naruto. It's been a while since I've seen this person in relaxed social setting. He is a former student of mine, who is about your age. He was a student of the Academy too," my former teacher said looking straight ahead.

_A former student … about my age…._

"Wait a minute. Do I know him? If he's my age then I should know him, right?" I asked hoping against hope he's one of my friends.

"No. Even though he's your age he got tired of sitting through the 'boring lessons' at the Academy and decided to graduate early. He graduated before you came to this town. You may not know him but most of your friends from your graduating class know him," he said.

"What do you mean he graduated early? Is it even possible to graduate early from that hellhole um place?" I asked him, surprised and quickly covering up my slip up. Just because I teach at that place doesn't mean I like that place.

"It is, Naruto-kun, especially for people like Shikamaru and the person you're about to meet. You know, how Shikamaru is? Think of the person you're about to meet as Shikamaru-kun minus all the laziness and the passive temperament. This guy has the most explosive temper you'll ever have the pleasure of seeing. You think Sakura-chan's temper is the worst among your graduating class, wait until you see him get mad at someone, though the chances of that happening are low considering how he seems to have grown up," he said with an overly cheerful smile and pride in his eyes I've never seen before. He even had a sadistic look in his eyes when speaking of the temper thing.

"So you want me to be careful around him. Ok, got it. So what is he a top secret Interpol agent like Sai? Police Force? Security Division?" I asked storing everything he said for later thinking.

"Whatever he's done before coming here is something even I don't know. But I don't think he's been in the intelligence field. He left sometime around eight years ago. He'd come home once every six months and would disappear again. His family told me that he'd been travelling the world and his father made a specific comment about him wasting his trust fund away. He disappeared about three years ago. We haven't seen him since then, not me, not his family. He came back about a week ago, I think. We don't know what happened but he wanted a change of scenery so Jiraiya-sama offered him a job. And no, he's a part of neither the Interpol nor the Police Force and no I'm not going to give you any more details about him," he said looking at me through the corner of his eyes as if to say 'I know what you're doing.'

_Busted….._

"Oh, c'mon Kaka-sensei! Why don't you even up the playing field a little? I mean Hinata-chan and Lee will already know him and I'd feel like an outsider around them. You haven't even told me his name yet," I said pouting a little.

"No Naruto, you'll know his name when Jiraiya-sama introduces him in about ten more minutes. So, be patient," he replied not at all bothered by the pout and he continued saying, "You won't feel like an outsider, trust your friends a little more than that, Naruto."

_Great…_

I turned my head towards the window and watched as the morning rush began. There were students and employees rushing about. It's been only about 3 months since school started and already I can't wait for the year to get over. I sighed. I knew Kakashi-sensei was watching me every now and then from the corner of his eye but I refused to look at him. I could still be a little childish with him.

We reached the Academy shortly after that. I tried not to be a bit disgruntled, but I think it showed because Kakashi-sensei suddenly ruffled my hair like in the old days. That settled whatever insecurity I'd had because the next second my trademark grin appeared on my face.

I noticed a new car in the teachers' parking lot. A shiny black Nissan GT. I whistled looking at that sweet ride. I had to assume this was the new instructor's car. Soon Kaka-sensei and I entered the teachers' lounge where most of them were already present. Hinata-chan came to greet us with her usual shy smile and happy demeanor.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei. Jiraiya-sama is overlooking the proceedings in his office. They'll get here soon," she said with a happy smile. "It's been a while since I've seen him. I'm happy he's back in town teaching the Academy students," she added a second later.

A strange feeling of jealousy took over me for a second as I noticed how excited Hinata-chan was. Although Lee and Iruka simply looked a little disgruntled. I frowned at that. But soon the jealousy overtook everything I was feeling and I tamped it down as soon as it appeared and Hinata-chan always the quietly observant one put a hand on my elbow squeezing it gently. She soon whispered, "You are a totally different person than _him,_ Naruto-kun. You both hold two totally different places in our hearts, but you hold them nonetheless. So don't worry Naruto-kun."

A warm feeling went through me when Hinata-chan so readily comforted me. Everything was going to be okay.

That was when the door opened revealing the Pervy Sage. "Come, we'll get this done in my office, _he_ doesn't want the loud welcome party you guys have planned," Jiraiya said chuckling at the stunned expression on some of my colleagues faces.

_So they'd all been planning a party huh_

We all soon made our way to the Principal's office. There standing in the middle of the room was a tall, lean man who could only be the new instructor. His hair was coal black in color and in the shape of a duck butt from behind. _F_ _unny hair_. I then noticed that the lean muscles in his back were tensed.

"Come now, Sasuke, don't be so shy. Turn around and say hello," Jiraiya said wrapping an arm around the guy's shoulder. Everyone in the room tensed when we saw _his_ reaction to the overly familiar gesture. He'd thrown Jiraiya's arm off his shoulder and hissed something in a low threatening tone. Jiraiya only laughed at that which prompted a sigh from the new guy.

I noted his name as Sasuke, the name vaguely familiar name from the past more precisely, from ten years ago. The name Sakura-chan and I usually heard when we joined the Academy. Sasuke shook his head and turned around to look at us and I felt a sudden pit form in my stomach with sudden dread.

His face looked vaguely familiar to me although from where I didn't know. I noted how this Sasuke person carried himself. He looked like he could take down anyone who stood against him or he seemed to hold the confidence that he could. His black long-sleeved shirt showed off his lean muscles all too well alright. But those were not the things that held my attention. No it was not the ever present frown on his face or his pale, perfect skin or the most chiselled features I'd seen in a man.

 _His eyes,_ I thought, _these dark bottom less pools are the same ones from the dream I've been having for the past week…_

_I stared at the hauntingly beautiful man and felt the first pangs of dread in years…_

 


	2. The First Class

I watched as Hinata-chan gave him one of the monster hugs Kiba taught her. The guy, Sasuke flinched slightly at the hug but hugged her back after a second.

"It's been a while, ne Sasu-nii," I heard her say.

_Sasu-nii….._

I heard him say something to her which made her giggle and smack him on the arm. The atmosphere was peaceful and everyone seemed content until Lee yelled "Oi! Uchiha-san it's time to decide the greatest fighter bet-"

Uchiha…..Now that had my thoughts running and before I could stop myself I was on a roll yelling at this man I haven't even met before.

"Uchiha! Don't tell me you're that irresponsible little brother of Itachi-san who couldn't even make it to his wedding!" the atmosphere was suddenly filled with an ominous silence. Everyone turned to stare at me with a look akin to horror in their eyes. Hinata was shaking her head ever so slightly and Kakashi-sensei looked as though I'd gone mad. Looking back I noticed that I was on a roll there. I wouldn't have stopped even if you'd threatened me with spilling the last bowl ramen in the world.

"You're the reason why Itachi-san was so upset at the wedding. He didn't even let Shisui-san be the Best Man because he believed nobody could take your place! Sakura-chan has been so worried about Itachi-san and it's all because of you, you bastard! Your brother was getting married here and what was it you were doing? You were half-way across the world partying with women! You are a sorry excuse of a man who-"

It happened so quickly I didn't even see it happen. One second I was yelling at the Uchiha bastard and the next I found myself pinned to the wall with the said bastard nearly choking me. "Sasuke, stop! Don't do it!"I heard someone say to him. But whatever was being said only made him tighten his hold on my neck slightly.

He stared at me with those bottomless obsidian pools for the longest time and I was mesmerized. _How deep can someone's eyes go?_ His face completely devoid of any emotion. At that moment he reminded me of a porcelain doll. His expression was peaceful, almost as if he weren't nearly choking someone. He stared at me like that for some more time, how long I can't tell you, staring at me as if he were searching for something in my eyes. He seemed to have found whatever he was searching for, so he let go of my neck.

I noticed then that although he practically choked me, he hadn't tightened his hold to the point I could no longer breathe. I could still get enough oxygen into my lungs; it was as if he was testing me to see if I would back down from my stand against him. And the weird thing was that I didn’t suffer a panic attack when he nearly which I’m sure I would have if there had been real intent behind his attack considering the events of last year.

Behind Sasuke everyone seemed to have let a sigh of relief. But I could feel my anger returning and the next second I exploded once again. I wanted to hit him badly. That in itself was horrifying to me because I was rarely violent. Even if I was, I'd never resort to hitting someone. This man was infuriating me beyond normal levels.

"What was that for, you bastard? Were you planning to ki-"

"I didn't know 'tachi-nii was getting married. And he seems to have conviniently forgotten to tell me that for the past three years.

I could feel my anger slowly draining away as I heard his voice. It was low, smooth and it carried a hint of pride and arrogance to it.

_Damn the Uchiha! They have one of most successful gene pools ever….wait he didn't even know about the wedding? That's strange….._

"Why wouldn't your brother mention something like that? wah…" I broke of as Sasuke poked me on the forehead. I glared up at him finally noticing the fact that he was taller than I was by nearly 4 centimeters.

He glared at me and said, "Who is this, Kakashi? Is he even qualified to teach? His very voice is giving me a headache." He sneered at me and I wanted to hit him once again

That had my anger rising once again. "You bastard! Who am I huh? I am Uzumaki Naruto! Remember my name."

"Right," I heard Kakashi say. "You heard him, Sasuke."

"Sasuke, I forbid you to pull a stunt like that again! Now get out of here all of you! Class is about to start," Jiraiya said looking rather miffed at the Uchiha, "and Sasuke, you don't have any morning classes. All the morning Martial Arts classes will be taken up by Ebisu. You only have to take care of the afternoon class which will probably start at 2'o clock and you can take that nap you've wanted to take until then. So find a place and curl up. Now get going all of you. I like drama when I am writing it for my book, not in real life."

! #$%^^%$# !

Sasuke was the first to walk out of the room after that. Lee and Iruka-sensei got out next and slowly everyone else left. I had a feeling I embarrassed myself, but then again I didn't care. The only people who remained were Hinata-chan, Kaka-sensei and I. We too walked out of the room and slowly made our way to our classes. There were students milling at every corner of the school now. Bullies letting their prey walk away on seeing our faces, girls squealing, nerds trying to get to class as quickly as possible without getting caught by their tormentors.

Konoha Academy for all its hype about producing the best students was still a High School after all. A High School where there were the popular students, the jocks, the nerds, the outcasts. No matter how many years passed, High School will still be a 'Killed or be killed' world. I shook myself off of these morose thoughts and asked my companions the one question that had been plaguing my mind, my companions who were walking beside me with thoughtful expressions of their own.

"He wasn't planning on killing me, was he? I'd like to think thaty given that you guys were awfully quiet when he was doing it, only meant that he wouldn't have done it."

"Yes, Naruto, he wasn't planning to kill you. The only reason he did that was because he has this annoying habit of analyzing people the second he meets them. In the process of doing that he ruffles some feathers," Kakashi-sensei answered.

I was satisfied with that answer. If he was truly in danger Kakashi-sensei or Lee or even the Pervy sage would have done something. So I nodded and asked the next question that had been plaguing his mind.

"Is it true he'd been partying hard at the time of the wedding? He really didn't end up coming to the wedding because he was busy doing…..that, did he?" I asked quietly still unable to understand how one could miss their big brother's wedding like that.

"We don't know, Naruto. But we do know that if that was indeed what he'd preferred to be doing than attending Itachi-san's wedding then someone from his family would have already killed him for it. But we do know this that if Sasu-nii did do something like that then we do not have the right to judge him. Don't judge him Naruto-kun," Hinata answered this time trying to calm me down.

"But what do you truly believe Hinata-chan?" I asked resisting the topic change.

"What we personally believe is that Sasuke wouldn't have missed Itachi's wedding for anything. Itachi really must have kept Sasuke out of the loop of that one," Kakashi said softly.

"Besides I'm pretty sure Sasu-nii is angry at Itachi-san for not telling him about the wedding. I know that because I saw the look in his eyes when he said that," Hinata reassured him.

"You can read him, huh. You know what he looked like to me Hinata-chan, he looked like one of those plastic models with no emotions. It's frustrating, gahhhh," I exploded.

The students around us looked a bit stunned at my outburst but Hinata-chan and Kakashi-sensei merely released a relieved sigh and chuckled at my most natural reaction. _Two more corners and I could get to class and things will follow a routine again_

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. You only met him. You'll learn how to read him, so don't get so frustrated. Besides you are not usually like this Naruto-kun. Say, are you attracted to him?" she asked me with a sly smile on her normally angelic face. I looked at her horrified. Most of my straight friends try to set me up with anyone they come across. Did I tell you this is one of the only things I hate about my friends?

"Besides you have to admit he's handsome. Most of the girls back in the day used to have a crush on him. You both would look hot together," she said with a blinding smile which made me blush slightly .

"Aww…..you're so cute, Naru-chan. I wonder who would bottom between you two though," Kakashi-sensei teased making me blush even harder and Hinata to laugh even harder at my face.

"I fucking hate you guys and I don't want to get involved with a prick like him," I mumbled and rushed into my class shutting the door after me. I could still hear them laughing at me as they went to their own classes.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down when I heard the voices of my students expressing their concern for me.

"Are you OK, Naru-sensei?"

"You look a little flushed!"

"Do you have a fever?"

I walked to my desk and answered their concern.

"I am fine! Now, where did we end our last class? We were doing some proofs based on some theorems right. So whoever does this-" I said walking over to the board a chalk in hand and writing a corollary on the board, "gets an extra 5 marks in the surprise test which should basically be sometime during these two weeks. So who is going to solve this on the bo-"

The door to the room classroom opened and in came the Konohamaru, the biggest procrastinator in the entire school. He gets good grades but unfortunately he hates math almost as much as I hate Ichiraku's getting closed down for the day. And anyone who knows me would tell you how much I hate to see that shop closed when I get hungry. I love ramen you see. I love ramen to the point that I hold arguments with staff at the Academy basically wanting it to become a staple food in the cafeteria.

Anyway I got out of track there. He's a good kid, one of the popular students but he's a good kid. I walked over to him and flicked him lightly on the nose. He flinched a little and pouted. "Naru-sensei…."he whined.

"Mind telling me why you are late again, Konohamaru? We have been through this for the past three months and yet you still come late. I want a good reason this time, not the lame-assed one you fed me last week."

"I just _hate_ math Naru-sensei. You're way better than the junior high math teacher but I still hate it!" he whined.

"Just because you hate it doesn't mean you should come late to class Konohamaru," one of my other students Moegi said.

"I can't let it go this time, kid. You're spending detention with me after school and we are going to reflect on why you hate it so much," I said. "Now go take your seat. Just be grateful I'm not making you do the problem written on the board." His face paled as he heard that and stared at the board.

I guess I came across as harsh because he looked paler than a ghost all of a sudden. Udon decided to try his luck with the problem and I sat back and watched his attempt, correcting him every now and then. He was finishing up when I heard a quiet voice trying to get my attention

"Sensei… um is it true that we have a new martial arts instructor?"

It was Saito Natsumi, one of my best students here in class. A cute girl with brown hair and large almond shaped eyes. But unfortunately for her she'd come across as a classic nerd case in a high school setting. She was barely five foot tall, so it made defending herself quite difficult in school, which meant that the poor girl often got attacked outside of the classroom. And there was nothing we teachers could do about it because we could never catch them red-handed. She had the afternoon martial arts class.

Normally I would never entertain such questions from her fellow students. But when it came to this kid I always let things slide a little. Because unlike most girls who usually ask such questions to pass it along the rumor mill, she'd genuinely want to know if the teacher was a strict sadist or not. For heavens' sake Anko had been one. So I tried to answer her question as quietly as possible.

"Yes. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He doesn't seem too unkind." A total lie. "I don't know much about him though. You should ask Hinata-sensei. They were classmates."

After that she quietly went back to her notebook solving the problem. I noticed that Udon was finished with the problem and wrote his name in grade book. After that I wrote a few more problems on the board and asked them to solve in the notebooks. The hour passed quickly after that and I was soon giving them an assignment which would accost for 40 percent of their final grade. After that I left class and walked back to the teachers' lounge and met Kakashi-sensei on the way.

We were both quiet- him thinking about something and me busy being angry with them for the morning's humiliation. We went in and found the Uchiha from the morning sprawled across the only couch present in the lounge.

_Great…_

We now had to sit in our cubicles. Kakashi-sensei and I were free for the next hour and two consecutive periods after that while Hinata had first two periods back to back on a Monday. Lee was probably in the gym torturing his students with drills. There were some more teachers around but my attention was on the newcomer.

He was sleeping on his stomach using a cushion as a pillow. We couldn't see his face- it was turned towards the wall- but I noted that the guy was fast asleep. I looked around and saw that most of the others were also paying attention to him trying to be as discreet as possible.

I turned to Kakashi-sensei and noticed that he too was watching him. I cleared my throat quietly and told him about my conversation with Natsumi-chan, asking him the one question she had silently urged me to ask.

"What kind of a teacher is he? Is he just another psycho like Anko?"

"I don't think so. But we can never know. We have the afternoon off, Naruto. Why don't we go see how he does? Will that satisfy you?"

"Yeah, you're the best Kaka-sensei!"

Kakashi-sensei was now looking at Sasuke with a worried look. He looked as if he was expecting something to happen but whatever he seemed to want was clearly not happening.

"What's wrong Kaka-sensei?"

He merely shook his head and went back to reading his favorite orange book. I went back to preparing for my next class.

! #$%^^%$# !

The rest of the day went smoothly.

It was a Monday so according to the 3 year old tradition we went to get our lunch from the cafeteria. All the students in the cafeteria were staring at Sasuke- the new toy in the shop. I shook my head and sighed. _These kids never change- correction High School ever changes_. I went to get some ramen and Hinata a yakisoba dish she enjoyed. I was about to walk back to the table when I found Kaka-sensei leading Sasuke away to a corner. A corner that was very close to where I was standing. I could listen to anything being said without being seen. I knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself. I am as curious as a cat, mind you.

Kaka-sensei had cornered Sasuke against a wall. And the bastard seemed quite at home with that position as he didn't even blink and still exuded the same confidence that he could get away from any situation. A slow smirk made its way across his face.

"What are you taking, Sasuke?" I heard Kakashi say.

"What do you mean, Kakashi?"

"You know what I mean! You were sleeping in there forever. You are an extremely light sleeper Sasuke. You'd never be able to sleep with people staring at you. I know you and, don't you dare try and deny it."

_So that was what upset Kaka-sensei before…._

The smirk on the Uchiha's face disappeared only to be replaced by a serious look.

"I'm _not_ taking any drugs, if that's what you're asking me. It's merely sleeping pills. And I know what you're going to say, 'I taught you better. I told you not get involved with sleeping pills or drugs of any sort!' right. I need sleep, end of. They are prescription pills, Kakashi. I am dealing with it. So back off."

I felt like I was intruding in the conversation, so I started to back away when I heard Kakashi say something that poked my interest in the conversation once more.

"How long are you willing to do this to yourself Sasuke? Hasn't it been long enough?"

"As long as it takes me to find what I'm searchi-"

"What _are_ you searching for, Sasuke? Tsunade-sama and Asuma are willing to help you and yet you say n-!"

"I'm _not_ telling you and I'm _not_ asking for help!" there was anger in his eyes as he said this.

Now I really felt like I was intruding so I backed away and went back to the table where Hinata and the others sat. Hinata gave me a questioning look asking me where I was. I babbled some answer to reassure her.

After a few more minutes, Kakashi sensei and the bastard came back. Hinata and the others started speaking to him. He merely grunted some answer. He didn't seem to have the strength to answer the questions, looking exhausted all of a sudden. He had an apple and some juice which was barely enough to satisfy someone's hunger. But he seemed to make do with that. He was slowly watching everyone in the cafeteria looking at the ways students react, watching them with the eyes of a hawk. His eyes would narrow sometimes and they'd widen slightly once but it was gone before I could make it out. I refocused my attention on my ramen and listened into the heated battle of a conversation happening between Ebisu and Lee. It was on how to make students gain more stamina and they had such different views about it that it wasn't even funny. The lunch hour passed quickly with that conversation going on and soon it was time for us to watch Sasuke's first training session

! #$%^^%$# !

We sat back in the bleachers and Hinata joined in as well.

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the dojo waiting for his students to come. He didn't need to wait long because most of them came early to see the new teacher and were all dressed in the traditional Judo gi. Sasuke was dressed simply in a black t-shirt and track pants. Not at all the garb a martial arts instructor would usually wear.

"Kaka-sensei, is that allowed?" I asked pointing to the clothes Sasuke was wearing.

"You are allowed to wear whatever you feel comfortable in Naruto," he answered my question.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I am your new martial arts instructor and what kinds of arts I know is something for me to know and you to find out."

The girls all had a starry look in their as if they were checking out a movie star. I sighed and shook my head. The kids were all sitting on the floor watching his every move, until a student's voice rang out.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha, twenty seven years old, born on July twenty third in the town of Konoha. You have been training in the Arts for nearly all your life. You have an older brother who is the most successful public prosecutor the DA's office has ever seen. You also had another older brother but that name is prohibited in the country. You disappeared around eight years ago. You've been known to come and go as you please. You own an apartment- a pent house suite, actually- in Tokyo and own a black Nissan GT car."

I picked my jaw off the floor where it seemed to have dropped along with the rest of the students after hearing Naoka Kasumi's long speech about the Uchiha. I glanced at the new instructor only to see that there was smirking at her and was that amusement in his eyes?

"Anything else you wished to add, Kid?"

"Oh, there is Uchiha-sensei. You have been living completely off the grid for the past three years that means no credit card -"

"Okay, okay. You've done your research on me, I get it now. I assume you've hacked your way through the Jiraiya's files and the bank I use. I normally don't care about hackers but you should be careful kid, hacking is an offense after all…..:"

"Right, says the guy who along with Ino Yamanaka hacked his way into the stock market just for fun," the girls grumbled.

The guy chuckled and shook his head at her silently asking her to keep quiet. The girl did.

I looked at Kaka-sensei and asked him, "Did he really do that with Ino?"

"Yes. Now that was classic. The punishment they'd received after that was even more entertaining," he said his eyes crinkling a little. We sobered up a little when we heard Sasuke speak again

"Let's start today's class. Every one of you will get a chance to prove yourself against me and show me what that Anko taught you. Now who's gonna start."

The kids seemed to be baffled at what he said and all the info that seemed to have been dropped from nowhere, but my faithful-forever-math-hating student stepped forward and got in a stance to attack when Sasuke stopped him.

"Oh and before you start your attack, state your name and tell me if you are involved in martial arts training outside of school."

Konohamaru looked at him with raised eyebrows and rolled his eyes. Kakashi-sensei sighed and shook his head.

"I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru. I'm trained in Judo, Karate and Kendo," he said confidently.

_I never knew he was trained in all of that….._

"Hmm…. I assume Asuma trained you in all of that. Now attack, before I do."

All the students and I looked like he'd grown two heads after that. Konohamaru decided to adopt a 'standard Karate position' from Kakashi sensei told me. He inched a little closer and all the while I noticed Sasuke didn't even move from his place.

I noticed Kakashi-sensei leaning forward with his elbows placed on his knees. Knohamaru attacked.

Konohamaru quickly used his left foot to kick Sasuke in the shin which he managed to evade and promptly kicked the kid hard. Konohamaru blocked the kick with both his hands and managed to stay by sheer will due to the power behind the kick. Konhamaru then tried punching Sasuke only to find his fist blocked by Sasuke's right hand. Sasuke then swept out the kid's legs from underneath him and a pained groan came out of Konohamaru's mouth.

The fight was over rather quick.

I stared at Kakashi sensei next to me try and make out what happened. Hinata being the most patient one explained to me that Sasuke was better trained and had far more experience in combat than Konohamaru did.

The next fights were pretty similar in terms of length. What was different however was that Konohamaru tried to attack using the training he's received the next fights were however basically good ol' street fights. Punch and kick, punch and kick. The bad part was that the attacks were so repetitive that even I knew that Sasuke was getting bored.

Then Naoka Kasumi stepped up to face the Uchiha.

"Naoka Kasumi. Never had any training other than Anko-sensei's."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly but he kept quiet as  he stared at the kid with a calculating look on his face as if he knew she would be different from the others.

She too had calculating look on her face as she watched her opponent. She quickly ran past him and tried to attack him sideways, which none of them had before. He blocked the attack with an elbow and threw a kick at her which she promptly blocked. The fight continued on for a few more minutes with attack-block cycle until sasuke stopped the fight by raising his hand.

Everyone was surprised Sasuke stopped the fight. The kids who were all yelling for her to give her best were now staring at Sasuke with their mouths gaping.

"Take a breather. Go," Sasuke ordered.

"What?! I was close to beating you!" she protested.

"You are sweating way too much for someone who's 'so close to beating' me," he muttered sarcastically.

It was then that I noticed that Kasumi-chan was panting hard and had sweat pouring over her face in the form of tiny rivers. She stared at him for a second, nodded and backed away.

"That girl's good, Kakashi-sensei. Better than Konohamaru was even." I heard Hinata say.

"No, she's not better than Konohamaru. She just had the precise understanding to do what it took to keep herself in the fight. She didn't charge into the fight blindly like he did. He should know better than to charge at an Uchiha like that."

Then a student after student went to try their luck against the Uchiha. It was during this process that I started to really observe Sasuke's movements. I wasn't ogling per se, merely watching him the way Jiraiya taught me to. His movements I noticed were precise, fluid. He never made a move that wasn't needed. What was the thing that the Pervy Sage said about guys like him? _If you come across someone like that, always run in the opposite direction._

The most astounding thing here was that Sasuke wasn't even out of breath. He looked like he was barely warmed up. He wasn't even concentrating. The look in his eyes told me that his mind was miles away.

_How can someone like that even exist? How can he look so distracted and at the same time win against kids trained by Anko herself? It's like comat has become second nature to him…._

This guy was dangerous and a large part of my mind was telling me not to trust the guy. But there was also a small part of me that said I could trust him because even Kaka-sensei trusted him. Earning that guy's trust is like earning an entry ticket into fort Knox. It was nearly impossible. What would Sakura-chan tell me if told her this?

" _Don't start, Naruto! You can't judge people like that! You should atleast try and get to know him first."_

That's what she'd say. She'd tell me reserve my judgment until I find out more about the person.

"Naruto-kun, you're drooling!" I hear Hinata say to me.

My hand immediately went to my mouth to check for drool but no, there was nothing there. I turned and glared at the Hyuuga heiress when I heard her giggle at my actions.

"Jokes apart….. What were you thinking? You looked awfully lost in thought there. You were glaring at Sasuke and he even took a glance at what you were doing."

"What?! I was just thinking that Sasuke feels dangerous. I just feel confused. I usually don't have a problem making friends but for some unknown reason I can't make myself consider him as that." I told her after seeing the confused and concerned look on her face. Kakashi sensei turned a little to stare at me in the middle of my little monologue and was staring at me with an unreadable look on his face.

However, before any of them could respond Natsumi-chan's voice pulled us out of our conversation, as she was the only student left in the class of forty-five students?

"Saito Natsumi. I am not good at fighting and Anko sensei left me alone. I don't want to fight, sensei."

That was the oddest introduction I'd heard. I looked to see Sasuke's face and saw that he was sporting an unreadable look on his face.

"You don't want to fight? But you _need_ to. So I'll count to three, you'd better make up your mind and attack me before that or you'll find yourself in detention," we heard Sasuke say in the same bored, uncaring tone he usually spoke in.

"One"

The girl in front of him gulped and looked down at her feet trying not to look intimidated by the teacher.

'Oh c'mon, we also got our asses kicked by him. Go on he won't kill you!' I heard some student yell

"Two."

The booing started. Sasuke glared at the students and immediately they quieted down.

Natsumi-chan's hands clenched into tight little fists.

"Three," he said with a sigh.

"Alright that's enough for today. Tomorrow you'll be assigned a partner who will remain as that for the rest of the year. Your partner will have the qualities you essentially don't so that way you'll both learn something from each other and get stronger. Now get out of here. Everyone, except Saito."

We watched as everyone walked out. They were looking back sneaking glances at the nerd of the Academy as they got out. Konohamaru and Kasumi-chan stayed behind to as if to talk about something.

"What are you waiting for, Konohamaru-kun, Kasumi-chan? Don't you have detention with me, Konohamaru?" I asked them.

"I do, Naru-sensei. I just want to ask Uchiha-sensei about something," he answered looking at me earnestly. Sasuke's voice cut through their conversation.

"I assume you don't want to participate for the rest of the year, either?" he asked his voice carefully blank.

"You assume correctly, Uchiha-sensei," she answered with a tiny voice.

Sasuke pulled on her wrist until they were a few paces away from us. He looked down at her and spoke in a very low tone. She tried to interrupt but he talked over her and when he was finally finished she took a step back from her and bowed to him formally and left with tears in her eyes walking past us with quick graceful steps. But what I failed to notice at that moment was that she looked relieved.

He walked back to us and said one word to the remaining students who were waiting for him.

"No."

"But you never listened to what I have to say!" Konohamaru protested.

"I don't teach idiots who can't even manage an A in a math test," Sasuke replied coldly.

I was once again surprised that the Uchiha had actually read the files on his to-be students. But the thoughts of Konohamaru trying to get an A almost had me in snickers.

"You want me to get an A in math, are you serious Uchiha-sensei? I hate that subject more than Naru-sensei loves his ramen, there's no way I can score A," Konohamaru yelled.

"Then there's no way I'm teaching you. Now go on, I don't want to waste my time with you," Sasuke said, not even bothering to listen to Konohamaru's complaints.

He then looked at the Naoka child and said, "It would be prudent if you stayed out of hacking into other peoples' business for now."

She nodded and opened her mouth to say something when Sasuke said, "No, I don't teach someone who can't stand an hour's training without collapsing."

She looked pissed at him for a moment but nodded a second later and walked out still looking irritated.

He nodded to Kakashi, Hinata and me on his way out and leaving Konohamaru with us.

"Naru-snesei! I want help in math. Please teach me!" Konohamaru pleaded bowing to me, just the way Natsumi-chan had before.

"Fine. Go home today we'll start from tomorrow," I relented. But on the inside I was happy that Konohamaru finally had something to fuel him to study math properly.

"Thanks, Naru-sensei," he said giving me the biggest grin I'd ever seen on his face.

! #$%^^%$# !

The students had gone to their extra-curricular activities after that and we soon found ourselves in the lounge. Sasuke was already gone by the time I glanced at the parking lot.

"That was nice of him; making a student like Konohamaru try to understand and get better grades in math although he could have said it a little differently. Maybe the guy's just a jerk" I said.

"Sasuke is always kind to people in the most unnoticeable of ways," Hinata said quietly lost in some kind of memory.

"By learning and understanding math, it will be easier for a person to start thinking analytically in a fight and make the best moves possible. And frankly the stamina of the Naoka child was pathetic, she wouldn't be able to stand even an hour of Sasuke's training like he himself stated," Kakashi said rather bored with the conversation. "Oi, Naruto lets go home."

We bid goodbye to Hinata after that and made our way to the parking lot. We climbed into Kakashi-sensei's grey Subaru and made our way to my place.

There wasn't any conversation between us but the silence wasn't awkward. It was comfortable, and we were used to this. It was time to go home and change into night clothes, get something to eat and curl up on my bed. These were the thoughts that were being replayed in mind like a broken record on the way home. In the midst of all these thoughts I never noticed a car following us some feet back.

I went home and did precisely what I wanted to do. The only thing I did that wasn't in the schedule was that I gave my mom a call letting her know about my day but keeping the details of the new raven haired addition to myself for some reason. Later that night I fell asleep thinking about raven hair and deep obsidian pools.

! #$%^^%$# !

Outside, there was dark car with a figure inside watching every move the blonde made in his apartment. He took his phone and called a number waiting for the phone to be received on the other side all the while watching blonde sleep.

"The situation is temporarily under control. I got a lock on the target."

A pause.

"He's asleep. Yes, I'll be here. Take care of yourself. Good night…."

The figure hung up and began his long arduous task.


	3. The Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto tries to see how good his acting skills are and we get a peek into Sasuke's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long. This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same name and my username's the same there as well. It is slightly ahead of this one and contains few mistakes. I'm cleaning it up along as i post new chapters here. So any of you interested should go there and take a look. I do warn you beforehand there will be a lot of mistakes.

All week I've observed the bastard who came to teach at the Academy. He was different from the others, of that I was certain. He was charismatic in an asshole-ish kinda way. The bastard mostly kept to himself during school hours. He never participated in conversation and almost always stayed clear of Lee. I was surprised that the others could even stand his presence.

On Tuesday, I found Natsumi-chan display an emotion that was almost out of character for her. The teen actually looked happy for once and was less of her gloomy self. Then I'd observed that she'd stayed back an hour after school.

On Wednesday, I looked at my class and found half of them staring off into space, not looking at the board for a second. So i decided today was not a day for teaching and proceeded making it ‘fun day’ in class. And needless to say almost everyone was awake by the end of the hour. Konohamaru had made it a point to stalk the Uchiha during the breaks.

And imagine my surprise the next day when I saw an almost awed expression on the brat’s face when he watched the Uchiha. Upon questioning he'd told me Uchiha-sensei had been practicing katas there with an actual sword. I didn't know swords were allowed at school, I'd have to ask Kaka-sensei later. He also told me that Natsumi-chan had been there, finishing homework with a single-minded focus.

Thursday was also the day Lee decided that he'd had enough of the Uchiha's evasion and confronted him in a place where he would have to be taken seriously and not turn away from the fitness expert. Apparently that place was the dojo where the Uchiha was taking his last class of the day. To turn away from the fight would mean he'd be seen as a coward in front the children he was teaching, the plan Lee concocted was very effective since the Uchiha seemed to value his pride more than anything else. As soon as we found out about Lee challenging Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and Hinata-chan actually ran to the dojo.

When we got there Jiraiya, Iruka and Ebisu were already looking a tad bit worried. When I asked why, the answer Kaka-sensei gave surprised the hell out of me. Rock Lee had at one point in the early years- the first year of High School to be exact- challenged Sasuke in hand-to-hand combat. Sasuke accepted but the outcome of the fight had not been favorable for the Uchiha. Apparently Lee in his excitement to test his skills -against an Uchiha prodigy- managed to break a couple of ribs and dislocate a shoulder. Woah… not a good outcome at all. The Uchiha had to be kept away from tournaments for at least two months after that. Later Lee found out Sasuke hadn't actually been in his top physical condition when they fought. Sasuke’d apparently had a rough training session with Kaka-sensei, Fugaku and his big brother Itachi just a day before the fight he had with Lee- something about helping him get pent up aggression out of the youngest Uchiha.

_Though to actually piss-off three of the calmest people I've ever met and decide that you needed an intervention, I wonder what the Uchiha actually did to piss them off so badly….._

Needless to say, after the two months of rest Sasuke had apparently taken Rock Lee down swiftly and quite efficiently from what Kaka-sensei told me. From that day Sasuke had pretty much avoided Lee in the hopes of not getting pushed into a fight. Until today, anyway. The fight itself was very….. high-level? The way those two moved in the fight, punch-block-kick. I could see that Sasuke really didn't want to get into the spar. It was easy to decipher the expressions after watching him for a week. After a brutal kick to Sasuke's ribs and a hit to the shoulder, I could practically see Sasuke's deadly intent rise. He wanted the spar to be over and done with very quickly. The rest of us in the room- the students and us- tensed seeing the expression on the Uchiha's face- his face in a fierce scowl and his teeth gritted. The Uchiha who wasn't even panting on the day he took his first class, was now actually looking exhausted- when you got past the scowl on his face that is.

"This is bad," Hinata had said. Kakashi-sensei merely nodded and waited to see what Sasuke would do next. The next move very much decided the match. Sasuke in a quick move tried to sweep Lee's legs from underneath him, but Lee much to his annoyance jumped up to avoid the consequence of that move. The second Lee landed back on solid ground, Sasuke took hold of Lee's right leg at the knee, firmly pushed on his shoulder to the point Lee lost his balance and was quickly straddled by Sasuke at the waist with two fingers pressed against his throat.

"Move and I'll knock you out. I don't want to prolong this fight anymore and don't you _ever_ interrupt my class like this again. It was very _unyouthful_ of you," the Uchiha said, his voice low but clearly heard to everyone in the dojo. Lee nodded and was still smiling as Sasuke got up and offered him a hand to get up. Lee slapped the hand away in good humor and got up and said, "I'm sorry to have bothered you in the class, my youthful friend. I just wanted to see if you still possessed the same youthfulness you had in our High School days."

With that he stood up and left the dojo leaving a very exhausted but pissed-off Uchiha. "You have two minutes pair up and get started. Move it, _now,_ " the deadly inflection to that tone had had all the kids scrambling up to take their position. All of them, except Natsumi-chan. She merely scooted a little to the side as if offering him a place to sit, which he didn't. We were all standing close to the wall Natsumi-chan was sitting against

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble Saito, get me something to drink," he said quietly.

She scampered off as quickly as she could to find something for the Uchiha to quench his thirst with.

"Good fight, Sasuke," Kaka-sensei said. "You should probably sit down, that kick to the ribs should have hurt." Sasuke merely leant back against the dojo wall as discreetly as possible and took deep breaths trying to get his breathing resume regular patterns again. Jiraiya, Ebisu and Iruka left soon looking relieved that no actual bloodshed had been involved.

Sasuke didn't acknowledge a word Kaka-sensei said and for a while remained quiet looking and assessing at his students' technique. Natsumi-chan arrived with two bottles of water and he immediately gulped one down in three large gulps. He slowly rotated his left shoulder and I caught a slight flinch as he finally assessed the damage done to it.

"Your stamina's shot to hell, Sasuke. The fight shouldn't have taken that much out of you," Kaka-sensei said trying to get a rise out of the Uchiha."Fugaku would be very disappointed."

"Minoru, watch your feet. I don't want to see a broken ankle," Sasuke said raising his voice slightly so that he could be heard across the dojo. "Yeah, right, when isn't he?" the last part was muttered for Kaka-sensei.

The kid jumped and hastily yelled a 'yes, sensei' and resumed with better footwork.

"We're leaving, Sasu-nii. Let's go Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun." With that Hinata quickly grabbed our arms and dragged us back to the lounge where Lee was collapsed on the lounge.

Later after class was over, I stopped by the dojo to see what Natsumi-chan was doing. She was sitting on the dojo floor doing what I would assume to be homework while the Uchiha sat a few feet away from her sleeping.

Later that night I came to a quick realization. People don’t just sleep in a room when they don’t trust the people present. Hell I didn’t sleep in a room when there was no one around to watch over me as I slept and the Uchiha, Naruto was sure, that he’d be a lot more paranoid than me. I realized that for Sasuke to sleep in another person's presence without the aid of sleeping pills like on the first day, meant that he trusted the Saito child. It wasn't until much later that I realized how much that one action-sleeping- actually meant in the Uchiha's book. Tomorrow would be a Friday so I decided to do a little experiment to see how much the Uchiha was trusted by his friends and know the intentions of the raven haired man towards the Saito child and the Uchiha family.

It's Friday evening now. Presently I'm getting ready to meet my friends at the sports bar we all frequent on weekends. To Konoha eleven-which consisted of me, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shika, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino- it was pretty much a tradition to spend the Friday night getting trashed at the bar. Not all of them came these days. Sakura-chan had a very busy schedule what with a toddler to care for and the Devil herself as her boss. Shino was busy too, with the research he seemed to be doing to get his PhD in the midst of a very busy schedule with being in the Forensics in the Police Force. Chouji had a restaurant to take care of and was always busy on Fridays. Sai, Neji and Teneten would come whenever they were free of their caseload in the Interpol which was not often. Hinata never came after that one party she got trashed and got into trouble for it at the Hyuuga household (If you ask me it was Neji who judiciously kept her away from the alcohol.) It was a good thing too considering how scary Hinata-chan got when she was drunk. Now, that was a memory I'd always bury deep inside and never allow myself to remember. Lee would come by once in a while but he'd taken to sleeping early on a Friday evenings.

So it was just Kiba, Shika, Ino and me as always. We'd continue the tradition forever if we had a way. Usually Ino and Shika too would have lots of work but they always make time for this. Ino works for the Security Bureau. Shika works under Asuma, the head of the Interpol Tokyo in the administrative area. And unlike baa-chan, he usually gave the Friday night off. Kiba usually took a Friday off being a vet and all. Tonight it would be just the four of us. Again.

My day, today started out with Ino blasting my ear off quite early-5'o clock in the morning- teeling me to get my ass to the usual place after school. It was just like Ino to wake me up that early only to hang up after yelling a sentence into the phone. Sigh…

The rest of the day had been quite normal after that. My car finally was finally back. My baby was back and it’s only been two days and I still ended up with a fine in just those two days. Anyway, I quickly got into my Toyota Supra. I drove to the place relatively under the speed limit not wanting to aggravate the fine I’d gotten yesterday. I'd just gotten my car back and went a little over the speed limit and what can I say, I have the shittiest luck ever.

Also it was time to test. Time to experiment, time to act. It was my turn to be the sober one tonight. Geez, I've had a troubling week and I can't even drink away my troubles. My luck always sucks.

I got to the bar and found that the others had already arrived, looking at the parking lot. I went in and spotted Ino waving at me from our usual spot. We've been coming to this place for so long now that that spot was pretty much reserved for us on every Friday. I walked over to see that they'd already started drinking….

_There go my chances of convincing one of them to remain sober_

"What's up, Naruto?" Kiba asked as I took my seat next to him.

"The ceiling," I answered drolly.

Conversation between Ino and Shika stopped as they turned to stare at me.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Ino asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, you look troubled, buddy," Kiba said looking at me.

Shikamaru though simply looked at me waiting for me to answer, not the one to voice his concerns out loud.

"It's just school," I muttered. They all exchanged a glance at that.

I sighed at that. "I'm fine," I muttered. "So what's up with you guys?"

After that I ended up getting the short version of the kind of week they all had. I expected them to forget about it but I guess I sort of forgot how persistent my friends were. A half hour had already passed by the time they all turned on me.

"Isn't Sasuke working at the school now? How is he? Still looking cute?" Ino asked.

"Hey, Ino, why isn't Sasuke here? I mean you guys have known each other all your lives. I thought you'd ask him to come," I asked, quite curious as to the reason why the Uchiha wasn't called.

Ino laughed full-out startling me, and said, "Shika, he's all yours. I have a little errand to run and Kiba's coming with me. We need him. Later fellas."

With that she stood up and walked away pulling Kiba out the door with her. I stared after her wondering why she'd left so early and what she needed Kiba for.

"She has a case where she's profiling a criminal for the Interpol. In all the crime scenes, they seem to have found the pets in the victim's household mutilated along with their owners," he said, taking a sip of his beer.

Ino, I seemed to forget, also profiled people for the Criminal Investigative Bureau and the Interpol sometimes.

"And to answer your question, asking Sasuke to get a drink with us is like asking a nun to enter a strip club. On a more serious note though, he isn't much of a fan for alcohol. That should probably be a was because he’s been away for so long, I don’t even know anymore. He's a light-weight from what I remember," the genius said.

I stored that little tidbit of information for later and watched him drink.

"Is that all, Naruto?"

I shook my head and stared at the table. "Lets' go play some table-football," Shika said rising up and stumbling past the other drunken people in the bar. This bar was just like any other one with a huge LCD flat screen on a wall near the counter. We walked past all the others and made our way to table.

"So, Shika, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, Naruto. Ino's left you with me, so I'd better answer your questions rather than getting an earful later," he said looking bored and jerking his hands steadily.

"I don't like Uchiha."

"That's a statement, you dumbass."

"Why don't I like him?"

"How should I know, Naruto? It's your head."

It was then that all the things I bottled up for the whole week, all the things I’d been planning to say for my experiment burst out of me with the force of a hurricane. I told him how the Uchiha's first day at the Academy went. I told him how he nearly choked me just to see how I'd react, how he slept nearly all morning, the conversation I'd over-heard between Kaka-sensei and the Uchiha. Everything. Shikamaru didn't interrupt. He continued to listen to everything sighing in between, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at something I said. I then went on to explain my current suspicions.

"There is also a student, Natsumi. She's a- what people call- nerd in the High School environment. She told Sasuke she didn't want to fight, so he simply made her stay after class and talked to her. She left with tears in her eyes, Shika. He made her cry, HER. It's….I've never seen anyone say anything that could make her cry. It's almost crazy. She wasn't sobbing per se, but yeah.." I trailed off.

"What does making her cry have anything to do with anything, Naruto?" Shikamaru's first words ever since I began.

In the middle of my growing tirade, Shikamaru had dragged me away from the table and outside. We sat on a bench nearby where he sat smoking, looking at the parking lot. That was one of the few bad habits he'd picked up from Asuma.

"The thing is she's been looking happier ever since that day. She's smiling, Shika, you don't know how strange that is," I muttered.

Shikamaru snorted next to me, "So, you are pissed off because she's happy? That's cold even for you, Naru-chan."

"Don't call me that! You know I hate it Shikamaru," I snarled.

"Right," he replied, "seriously, though, if she's happy what's the problem, Naruto?"

"He makes her stay back an hour after school and you know what she does during that time, she sleeps."

"How is sleeping in detention, a problem? I used to sleep in detention all the time." He stubbed the butt against his shoe and threw it into the bin. His eyes were twinkling with amusement. He was chuckling, the asshole.

"You're gonna make me say it aren't you? I fear he's drugging her," I mumbled.

This time Shikamaru really did laugh out loud.

"What are you laughing at Shikamaru?" I growled. Here I was being a good teacher, trying to think about a student's welfare and there he was laughing at me for worrying, though I am experimenting on my former school-mates opinion of the Uchiha. And experimenting in my book was as close to acting as it would get.

I could see he was trying to calm himself down, but no such luck; he'd see my face and laugh out loud once again.

"Easy, Naruto," he said in between the chuckles, "that's the funniest thing I've ever heard about Sasuke. Haha.."

"Shikamru," I growled out. He immediately stopped laughing and tried to think of a way to answer.

"Does she have dilated pupils?" Shika asked.

"No."

"Does she scratch her nose, at times during class?"

"No."

"You said she's a nerd. So is she aiming to attract any new attention now?"

"No."

"Her grades, any change there?"

"Nope."

"Do you even think she's getting drugged?"

"No."

It was Shikamaru's turn to stare at me. "What is your problem, Naruto? I know Sasuke is jerk but this kind of judgment, even he doesn't deserve it."

"What if he's just like Obito?" I asked quietly. "What if he's working for some organization and is trying to get high school kids addicted to drugs? I saw him fight Shika, his reflexes…. He never makes an extra move. He's to-"

I got cut-off as Shikamaru slapped his hand across my mouth effectively stopping my next words.

He looked around, as if trying to see if anyone heard what I said with wide eyes. Then Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. I saw genuine anger in his face, something that was almost impossible.

There were three brothers, I'm told. Sasuke, Itachi and Obito. Obito was once a very proud Interpol officer who crossed over to the other side. He and his wife Rin went off to work for one of the organizations which caused a huge amount of destruction about twelve years ago. That guy had caused the most damage and broke his adoptive mother Mikoto's heart due to the said destruction he'd caused.

"Never, I mean, NEVER EVER let Sasuke hear those words, Naruto." He sighed as he shook his head.

I watched him wide-eyed because I'd never seen him look as angry or raise his tone to address anyone before, especially me. He looked at me and sighed again. For a second there, he looked like he wanted to take a shot at me.

"Naruto, I'm gonna say this only once, so you better understand. Don't ever mention Obito to Sasuke. He merely gave you the impression of choking you last time, this time he WILL strangle you to death. I've known Sasuke all my life and I've seen what Obito's betrayal did to Sasuke, so you're better off not reminding him about it," Shikamaru said looking at the parking lot in front of us.

I still didn't feel as convinced as I should at Shikamaru's words.

"You still don't seem convinced. Tell me Naruto, what do you think Sasuke has been doing all these years? You've heard of his disappearance correct? Go on, take a guess," he said looking at me as if he were a parent trying to explain a difficult thing to a child.

"Fugaku tells me he's been wasting his trust fund away, Mikoto then yells at Fugaku and says whatever he does is none of our business, Itachi merely tells me he's travelling around the world," I mutter listing all the things the main Uchiha family has said about Sasuke.

He shook his head slightly.

"Tch. Those people…. He's been the travelling the world alright. He helps kids, Naruto. That's all I can tell you, all I know, really. He would never allow one of them to get used to drugs. And Obito, the reason why I told you not to talk about him around Sasuke is that Obito was gentle towards Sasuke unlike the rest of his family. He always placed Sasuke first before everyone just like Itachi does. It's because of him that Sasuke's even barely human. Obito was once a very good man Naruto, very good at protecting the people he loved and very good at killing those people who hurt his family. He's dead now and as per the Uchiha rules, you never speak ill of the dead. So don't mention him to anyone in the Uchiha family," he said.

His eyes took on glazed look as if he were lost at some point in the past.

"Don't judge him Naruto. That's not fair to him. You're family almost," he said gently. "You are just trying to protect them, his family- you care about those stuck up jerks, in your own way, Naruto, by being suspicious of Sasuke who hasn't been around that much. His extraordinary skill in combat doesn't help his case either. You think Mikoto will not be able to take another betrayal by someone so close to her and that may be true. But you don't have to be cautious about Sasuke. That guy may be a jerk, but he would die before causing that kind of pain to Mikoto."

I stared at him hoping whatever Shika said to be true. There was a reason why I hadn't talked about this to Kaka-sensei or Hina-chan. For me, Nara Shikamaru's bored tone calling on my bullshit and explaining how things truly were, had always proved to be the most effective. Even better than Kaka-sensei's lectures or Hina-chan's gentle chiding tone she only ever took while reprimanding me.

"I'm being an asshole, aren't I?" I asked with a small smile coming on to my face.

He smirked, "You're a troublesome guy. It's a wonder I still put up with you, with any of you. Kami, what a drag. But if it makes you feel any better I'll tell you this Sasuke's record is clean and here's some info you can use in the future."

With that he came close to my ear and whispered something that nearly made laugh out of loud. The Nara too chuckled.

"Just be the way you normally are. This serious crap doesn't suit you, dumbass," was Shika' next advice for me.

I'd decided to listen to the lazy genius. I'd known all along that things were okay and I'd been over reacting to everything but I couldn't help myself, not when the family- my extended family- was in danger of getting hurt again.

_Enough of the seriousness….._

"Say Shika, How is Temari?"

Shikamaru hadn't been expecting this subject change, his eyes widened and lips drew into a scowl and he looked away hiding the slight color that took over his tan face.

"Oh, come on, Shika. You can tell me, I won't tell anyone. I swear," I said as I tried to coax the details of the long time colleague and friend, for whom he'd, developed quite the crush.

From then on for the next hour and half I'd badgered Shika about the details of his love life after getting back to the bar. It was extremely entertaining to watch Shika sputter and yell at me for the period and mutter how troublesome that woman was. He then went on to mutter how troublesome women were in general and going on and on about how his mom was one of the worst in the world. Shika was getting steadily drunk at that point and his complaints of the female species grew steadily funnier as well. He told me how he once used the public transport where after a hard day's work which mostly included sleeping with his eyes open, he encountered a girl- five year old- who started badgering him about every little thing she'd see on the street. That was a funny thing to imagine. In fact I could just about see it, Shika and a girl who didn’t even come up to his knee badgering him about cars and airplanes and what not from the train’s window.

After that I drove Shika back to his house.

It was 10 by the time I got home thinking of all the things Shika told me about the Uchiha who was now a part of his life.

_He helps kids. That's all I can say for now, all I know really…._

Shika's words kept replaying in my head as I fell asleep that night. And in the middle of the night, in midst of sleep, I made an unconscious decision to just be myself like Shika told me to. That was the best thing for the current situation.

! #$%^^%$# !

The next morning I woke to the sound of pounding. I stood up and got to the front door yelling an-"I'm coming, I'm coming"- wondering who on earth it was as. It wasn't even 7 now as I noted the time in the microwave when I passed the kitchen. There was only one person who would do this so early in the morning. And I could already feel that today was going to be a long day. I opened the door and as expected there was my sister in all but blood standing at my doorway, flanked by her ever stoic husband, Itachi and Kaka-sensei. Little Tobi-kun was absent. I guess Mikoto had him then.

As I stood there with a nearly dumbfounded look on my face that surely said, 'what in the name of all tasty things like ramen, are you guys doing here so early in the morning?'

"Get ready, we're going to have a full family meeting at the Uchiha compound. Move it," Saskura chan said in a no-nonsense tone.

Maybe it was my sleep riddled brain or my innate lack of self preservation, I don't know which one; I didn't recognize Sakura-chan's do-or-die tone. My next word clearly proved as much.

"Who died? Why so early Sakura-chan, I was having such a nice dream too," I whined. Before I knew what was happening Sakura-chan had smacked me on the back of my head with a force that nearly sent me falling forward.

"What happened? Why are you so mad at me? This isn't fair Sa-," my words were interrupted by Kaka-sensei's hands pressed to my mouth and he whispered, "I am saving you from your sister's wrath. Now shut up, Naruto."

I nodded frantically and noticed that Sakura-chan had gone to my refrigerator and found all the unhealthy stuff. She went on berating me for all the bad food choices, yelling at the maker of instant ramen and many other things I'd tuned out.

"why the fuck, do you only have instant ramen, naruto? You eat enough of it at ichiraku's already! How many times do I have to clean up your kitchen to remove all of this stuff," she yelled.

I discreetly asked Itachi who was watching his wife rage at me, what happened to cause such an intense reaction in my sister. He told me it was the prospect of having to spend the rest of the day with Sasuke. He then told me how disastrous their first meeting-about nearly a week ago-was. He also told me what made Sakura even more pissed was that we had to go to Sasuke's apartment and take him with us. The youngest Uchiha, apparently had a tendency to skip these 'family-days', as Mikoto fondly called them. I sighed and got dressed for the day in an orange button-down shirt and black jeans. By the time I got back, Sakura-chan had stopped yelling at me and was now sitting on my couch with both Kaka-sensei and Itachi on each side.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

We were driving to the apartment where the Uchiha currently lived and I noted that it was slightly on the up-scale side. Itachi was driving and Sakura sitting in the passenger seat. Both Kaka-sensei and I were sitting in the back. Sakura-chan was still quite upset with the newest Uchiha. I couldn't help but wonder why so many of us were required to go get the Uchiha to the Compound. I discreetly asked Kaka-sensei that very question. He told that he was merely acting as a body guard in case Sasuke decided to get violent with Itachi and Fugaku when we got there to the compound- my eyes widened at that, - Sakura came along to be some kind of moral support and I was going along so that I would diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

I was supposed to be some kind of comedic relief huh, and that thought had me glaring at Kaka-sensei and he merely shrugged and pointed to Itachi as if to tell me that it was a plan Itachi concocted. I watched the trees flash by through the window and noticed that although Itachi looked as stoic as ever he too looked as stressed as Sakura.

_Hmmm…_.

We reached a classy looking apartment. Itachi showed the guard what appeared to be an id of some sort. The guard let us in without a question after that and then the elevator took us to the top floor. Of course the apartment has guards, I thought.

Itachi stood in front of the door for a second as if to collect himself before ringing the doorbell. The door opened almost instantly. But it wasn't Sasuke, it was a red haired (that red hair felt so familiar) woman with glasses. She was dressed in a large long-sleeved t-shirt and sleep pants. She stared at Itachi with narrowed, sleep filled eyes. She then shook her head.

_Who was this woman?_

"Sasuke is still sleeping. Go away Itachi-san. He doesn't want to see you," she said and promptly shut the door in our faces. Or tried to, anyway as Itachi stopped the door from shutting completely. He pushed the door open slightly and we all watched with gaping mouths at what seemed to be happening.

The two had a staring contest that seemed to go on for hours when in reality only a few minutes seemed to pass. Then another person with straight white hair with slight bluish tints came and put his arms around the woman from behind. The woman promptly elbowed him in the chest and separated herself from him.

"Why'd you do that for, huh bitch? What was taking you so long anyway?" he asked as if mocking her. He smiled at her showing off his shark like teeth which was very creepy.

"Oh, shut up, idiot. Deal with them," she said haughtily, pointing at us before going back inside.

_We are still standing here at the front door…_

The male in front of us took a good look at us and smirked. "Ahh, Itachi-san! What brings you here so early?"

"My mother," he answered, "wants Sasuke to get to the Uchiha manor."

"Oh," he said tilting his head and putting on a thoughtful look with a finger under his chin, "but Sasuke is still sleeping as are half the overworked people in Tokyo. It's best if you guys lea-"

"We're coming in," I heard Itachi say. His voice had a hint of steel and his eyes flashed.

"You Uchiha," he muttered, in defeat. "Fine, come on in."

As we walked in we heard the guy mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'Sasuke's going to kill us all.'

No one paid attention to that though. I walked in at the end of our group, and noted that Sasuke lived in a three bed-room condo. It had a spacious living room furnished to give the person comfort. It had black leather sofa set (on which a giant seemed to be sitting), set right next to what would be wall sized window (which led out to a small balcony) with burgundy drapes on the back (you have such a nice view of Tokyo tower from here). There was a small table in front of the sofa with a laptop, a couple of memory cards and several papers strewn over it. The sofa set faced what would I normally call a giant-ass television with international news playing with a low volume and a couch in the corner. There was a book shelf behind the sofa set with all kinds of books in it ranging from astrology to science fiction, medical books to how-to books on automobile care and sword care.

There was a wall separating the living room and what I think would be the kitchen and a narrow passage to the side that led to the bed rooms.

_This apartment is nice, although it seems too dark to my taste. A little color like orange or yellow will brighten this place right up…_

"I told you to deal with them, not let them in. Suigetsu, you moron," the read head whisper yelled and punched him in head.

"Ow, Karin. Do you think you can win against an Uchiha in a stare-down? Kami knows you've had lots with Sasuke," he said mocking her at the end and inching away from her at the same time. "Juugo, keep this crazy woman away from me."

"Karin, take these to your room and keep them there," the giant who'd been quiet so far said, in a low tone, gesturing to the papers strewn on the table and the memory stick.

She huffed, gathered all the papers in her left hand. She then proceeded to pull on the shark man's ear and dragged him through the narrow passage way. A minute later she came back out with Suigetsu in tow.

"We're going back home. I don't want to deal with the shit-storm that's going to take place once you-know-who wakes," she muttered before stalking to the door. Suigetsu gave us all a shark- like smirk and walked away with her.

We all watched the situation with varied emotions; Itachi seemed to be contemplating things quietly, Sakura-chan had a look of disgust on her face and Kaka-sensei had amusement dancing in his eyes.

Me, I had no idea what I was feeling.

"Itachi, who are those people and what are they doing in Sasuke's apartments?" I asked quietly, following the example of the previous inhabitants of the room. I didn't know Sasuke actually lived with people.

"They are Sasuke's friends. They seemed to have spent night here for some reason," he said with blandness to his tone I'd never heard before.

"Itachi-san. Sasuke-san is still asleep and won't probably wake up for another hour or three," the sole friend of Sasuke who was presently in the condo with us said.

It was nearly 8 AM now. I could see Saskura-chan tensing up at that.

"Well, we don't have all day. Wake him!" Sakura said loudly.

"I'm sorry, I can't wake him. None of us should. He needs rest," the giant named Juugo said politely. "And please be quiet."

Something dark flashed through the man’s eyes when Sakura-chan raised her voice before it disappeared. He felt dangerous and I know for a fact that Kaka-sensei tensed next to me.

Sakura was now seething silently next to me until Itachi put a hand on her shoulder. She released a sigh gave a long suffering look and shook herself off the violent thoughts that she was no doubt having.

I decided to ask the question that suddenly came to the fore front of my mind.

"Hey, Juugo-san, tell me why we shouldn’t wake the bastard right now?"

He looked at me briefly.

"We had a small party here last night…", "Naruto", I supplies… "Naruto-san, celebrating Sasuke-san' first week at the Academy. Although Sasuke didn't drink like the rest of us did, he stayed up quite late last night, later than us actually. I woke up at 3 in the morning to still see him awake. He fell asleep shortly after that."

_3 AM… Party? This place looks awfully clean and there’s not even the smell of stale alcohol.._

"We just cleaned up and finished airing the place," the orange-head said as though he were reading my mind.

"Oh," I said unable to think of anything else to say, even though I had a million other questions.

"Itachi, what should we do? Kaa-san wants us there early and…" Sakura chan said, her sentence trailing off at the end as she looked at expression Itachi's face held.

"We stay here and wait for him to wake up," Kakashi said quietly, speaking up for the first time since we entered the apartment.

We all stared at him. "Are you sure Kaka-sensei?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What will we do until then?" Sakura-chan asked.

"We'll just sit here on this comfortable looking sofa, until your brother-in-law wakes up," Kaka-sensei said and he did just that.

We all looked at each other and I shrugged. Sakura-chan sat in between me and Itachi and just stared at the floor.

"Juugo-san what were those papers?" Itachi asked trying not to look too curious.

"Charity papers," Juugo said. "Sasuke's donating some money to charity again."

I stared at him at that surprised that the Uchiha donated money to charity like the rest of the Uchiha did. All our staring seemed to be making Juugo uncomfortable.

"I'll get you some breakfast," Juugo-san said walking into the kitchen.

"There's really no nee-," Sakura-chan started to say but got cut off by Juugo-san's, "I insist."

"How's the case going, Itachi?" I heard Kaka-sensei ask and turned my attention to them.

"Not so well," he said quietly. "The defense attorney is killing my witnesses on the stand. I've prepared them as much as I could but…."

"I see," Kaka-sensei said quietly. They continued the conversation quietly and I soon got lost in all the legal jargon they kept throwing in. I could tell Sakura was paying slight bit of attention with the way her eyes would narrow sometimes.

A few minutes later Juugo came in holding a tray. The tray contained pancakes and lots of them too.

"Pancakes?" I heard Itachi ask. "Sasuke doesn't have a sweet-tooth."

"I made something else for him," Juugo-san said off-handedly and stared at the news again too happy to ignore us.

Itachi seemed to be happy with that answer and we dug in.

The taste exploded in my mouth almost making me moan. Sakura-chan's face took on a look of pure delight at how delicious it tasted.

"I've never tasted such good pancakes in all my lif-" I started to say, but got cut off by a crash coming from one of the rooms in the narrow passage way.

Juugo was immediately on his feet, walking to the door with longer strides than I'd seen him take.

"Sasuke," we heard him say. "I'm coming in."

We stared as the door to the room closed again in the tiny passageway.

"Looks like we won't have to stay here much longer," I said. The stared at me as if saying, 'Thanks for that Captain Obvious.' I shrugged and went back to eating again.

A couple of moments later the door opened revealing wary looking Juugo followed by a completely unemotional Sasuke. He looked tired. There were circles under his eyes. Upon closer inspection, I saw his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Sasuke," I heard Juugo say almost as if trying to ward him off from physically attacking us.

"Otouto," Itachi said.

A staring contest ensued between the brothers. Desperate to break the tension between them, I quickly thought of things I could say that would do just that.

"Hey, why is everything so gloomy and dark in here? Let's go shop for some bright yellow drapes for those windows of yours. This is quite the sweet place you have here! Is it rented or do you own it?" I babbled.

The staring contest broke and Sasuke stared at me as if asking quietly, 'what are you even doing here?'

I opened my mouth again to answer him but he beat me to it.

"Give me fifteen minutes," Sasuke said before going back inside.

That was pretty anti-climactic. I was pretty sure everyone else was thinking along the same lines. We were all finished with breakfast Juugo-san so graciously made for us in the next couple of minutes. After that we stayed quiet and it got pretty old pretty quickly.

"Say, Juugo-san, How did you meet Sasuke?" I asked.

I saw Juugo stare at Itachi and Kaka-sensei for a second before he responded to my question. "We met abroad, 9 years ago."

"Oh," I said, trying to figure out what more to ask. He’d known the Uchiha for that long?

"Where do you work, Juugo-san? All three of you really," Sakura-chan asked next.

"I work at a construction company. Karin works as a pet-sitter. Suigetsu works at a local aquarium. Whenever we come back to Tokyo, that is," Juugo said looking disinterested.

"So you travel with Sasuke? Then, where were you the last three years, Juugo-san? Why didn't Sasuke come to the wedding?" I asked.

Juugo opened his mouth as if to answer the question but closed it again. Before he could make up his mind about answering the question though, Sasuke came back into the room wearing black jeans and a burgundy turtle neck and a black coat, looking freshly showered.

"Food's in the kitchen," Juugo replied as Sasuke glanced at the empty plates on the table. He quickly took the plates waving Juugo off as he started to get up. "I'll eat in the kitchen," he said as he walked into the kitchen, his legs taking long strides across the living room.

We stayed quiet as Sasuke ate quickly and came back into the room.

He looked at all our faces again and spoke to Kakashi, "It's going to be a long day, isn't it?"

"Yep," Kaka-sensei said happily. "Let's go-"

The sound of phone ringing cut him off and we looked at Sasuke, who'd gone back to his room to retrieve the ringing phone, his expression tormented for a second before he could cover it up. Juugo stared at the closed door with an anxious expression.

“Sasuke?” Itachi called after him when he noticed he wasn’t behind him.

"What's wrong with answering the phone, Juugo-san?" Kaka-sensei asked looking curiously at the way his former student disappeared. "I've seen him move fast before but that was circumstances where he'd lose a limb if he didn't."

Juugo didn't answer but stood up and started pacing along the wall.

Itachi was staring after his brother worriedly while Sakura and I merely stared at the door of Sasuke's now-closed room.

"Why today?" I heard Juugo say to himself quietly.

Ten minutes later Sasuke came back into the living room his expression blank and not yielding the outside world a single peek into his psyche. But there was one thing that did give away his anger- his hands were clenched into tight fists. Upon closer inspection, he looked as though he'd tear anyone apart at the slightest bit of provocation.

"Nii-san, I'm not coming," he said quietly.

"You're coming with us Sasuke. I'm sorry, but Kaa-san said that your presence at the Manor is mandatory," Itachi said, voice unusually formal.

Everyone tensed at the formal exchange. I expected the youngest Uchiha brother to snap at that very moment. But nothing seemed to happen. Sasuke merely took a deep breath and spoke.

"Give me one good reason to come with you?"

"Jii-sama will be there at the Manor by the time we get there. He wants to see you. And you get to meet my son," Itachi said looking out of the wall-window. The apartment looked bright now that the buildings now no longer obstructing the sun’s rays as before.

Itachi's words seemed to give Sasuke the reason required to go to the Manor with us as we saw the slightest slump to his tense shoulders.

He turned to Juugo and started to speak to him in a low tone in …

"Spanish," Kaka-sensei said.

Yes, Spanish. Juugo nodded after a few moments and said something back in the alien language….. erm, excuse me Spanish.

"I'm driving there, alone," Sasuke said taking a key from the key stand on the wall.

Before any of us could object, Sasuke was out of the door and walking to the steps.

"Don't mind Sasuke, Itachi-san. Some fresh air will clear his head," Juugo said, clearly looking worried.

"We'd best go now or we wouldn't be able to catch up with him. We'd be able to catch him before he leaves. Let's get going now," Kaka-sensei said ushering us out the door. "Thanks for the breakfast Juugo-san."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it folks…..
> 
> Let me know what you think about this.


End file.
